Mi pequeña parodia: El Humor es Mágico (y la soda también)
by FHix
Summary: Da fiaca escribir un sumario bien redactado... La cosa es que acá juntamos elementos del cine, la música, la televisión, otras series, y las aplicamos al mundo de MLP, para reírnos del resultado. Si lees esto en lunes, probablemente te ayude a pasarlo mejor. Cuidado: esto se hace sólo con la intención de hacer reír, nada más. No se lo tomen a pecho, y pecho quedó en el vaso...
1. SpikexRarity: Olvídame y pega la vuelta!

Se me dio por probar en el ámbito humorístico, a ver qué tal. Mi objetivo no es ofender a nadie, solamente ofrecer un texto relativamente cómico y breve, como para proporcionarle a mis lectores, por lo menos una sonrisa. Les advierto que no me voy a atener a determinadas reglas, y que la narración sufrirá los cambios necesarios acorde al objeto del relato, y blah blah blah…

Además, quiero aclarar que ni los personajes ni las canciones me pertenecen, supongo que está de más, pero yo lo pongo igual, porque se me da la gana, ya todos entienden…

Dejen su review sobre qué les pareció, si quieren que siga, y todo eso… Like…

Ponele…

Y vamos con el primero, dos clásicos de clásicos….

**Spike x Rarity y Pimpinela: **_**"Olvídame y pega la vuelta"**_

(canción, por si la quieren escuchar más o menos acorde a la trama: watch?v=fOHrY0jV6Hg)

Estaba Rarity, sentada sobre su "sofá del drama", cantando mientras entre línea y línea, se mandaba a la boca una cucharada de helado de vainilla de un pote de un kilo. Llevaba la crin enrulada, con algunos rulos sostenidos por ganchitos con incrustaciones de gemas. Después de un fallido noviazgo, con motivo del aniversario del día en el que se consagraron como pareja, el mismo en el que se separaron, decide hacer una ova. Y arranca…

_Hace dos años y un día que vivo sin él…_

(cucharada de helado)

_Hace dos años y un día que no lo he vuelto a veer…_

_Y aunque no he sido feliz _(se seca una lágrima con un pañuelo que levita con su magia)… _aprendí a vivir sin su amor…_

_Pero al ir olvidando, de pronto una noche volvió…_

.

Desde afuera, un crecido dragón morado de escamas verdes, nuestro eterno enamorado, más bien conocido como Spike, toca a la puerta de la Boutique Carrusel con un elegante traje y un ramo de flores.

Rarity: _Quién es?..._

La delicada y elegante unicornio blanca sale a un balcón para ver quién venía a visitarla a estas horas de la noche. No iba a salir porque llevaba un salto de cama, y porque tampoco se hallaba presentable. Además, le quedaba como tres cuartos de helado para terminar de su pote.

Spike: _Soy yo… _

El dragón hace una cómica reverencia, alzando sus flores hacia arriba, como ofreciéndolas a su amor perdido.

Rarity: _Qué vienes a buscar?..._

Rarity pone un casco en su frente, como toda dama dramática.

Spike: _A ti… _.

Spike responde arrodillado, como si se tratase de una petición de casamiento o una sonata sin los mariachis.

Rarity: _Ya es tarde…_

O sea, la gesticulación puede quedar a cargo de la imaginación del lector. Yo les doy la carne, ustedes hagan el arrollado. Si conocen la canción, mejor, si no, ya saben que el link a youtube está ahí arriba.

Spike: _Por qué?..._

Rarity: _Porque ahora soy yo la que quiere estar sin ti…_

_Por eso, _(bueno, imagínense a Rarity mandando simbólicamente a Spike a la mierda, más o menos) _ ¡vete, olvida mi nombre, mi cara, mi casa, y pega la vuelta!_

Spike: _Jamás te pude comprender…_

Rarity: _¡Vete, olvida mis ojos, mis manos, mis labios, que no te desean!_

Spike: _Estás mintiendo, ya lo sé…_

Rarity: _¡Vete, olvida que existo, que me conociste, y no te sorprendas…_

_Olvídate todo, que tú para eso, tienes experiencia!_

Cortando la sintonía de la situación, unos mariachis aparecen, vestidos para la ocasión, con sus grandes sombreros y los típicos instrumentos musicales. Mientras dura el interludio, Spike y Rarity salen de su asombro.

Spike: ¡Eh, muchachos! ¡Paren la _wea_!

Mariachi 1: ¿Qué? ¿No es aquí la residencia de la señorita… (leyendo en un papel arrugado) Derpy Hooves?

Rarity: No, señores, eso es a la vuelta.

Mariachi 2 al Mariachi 1: ¡Te dije que no era esta dirección! ¿Acaso te parece que estos dos estén enamorados?

Mariachi 3: Em, bueno, el chaparrito sí…

Mariachi 4: Nuestras sinceras disculpas por interrumpir su canción… nos retiramos…

Mariachi 1: Entonces, ¿por dónde queda?

Spike: Por allá, el camino del fondo a la izquierda. Y apúrense, estoy seguro de que el Doctor Hooves no tolera los retrasos.

Con una inclinación de sus frondosos sombreros, los mariachis se retiran entre un barullo de guitarras y todo eso. Prosiguiendo…

Spike (sacando y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos): _En busca de emociones un día marché…_

_De un mundo de sensaciones que no encontré…_ (recuerdos de Spike en Poniville)

_Y al descubrir que era todo una gran fantasía volví…_ (recuerdos de Spike en… qué sé yo, la tierra de los dragones, ponele)

_Porque entendí que quería las cosas que viven en ti… _(sin prestar mucha atención, Rarity se apoyaba en el alféizar de la ventana, y seguía comiendo helado indiscriminadamente, entonces se incorporó como para cerrar los postigos de la ventana)

Rarity: _Adiós…_

Spike (suplicante): _Ayúdame…_

Rarity (negando con la cabeza, y dándole la espalda): _No hay nada más que hablar…_

Spike: _Piensa en mí…_

Rarity (altanera e insistente, y esta vez agitando un casco por sobre el hombro): _Adiós…_

Spike: _Por qué?_

Rarity (volviendo a darse la vuelta, y reiterando la pantomima dramática): _Porque ahora soy yo la que quiere estar sin ti…_

_Por eso, ¡vete, olvida mi nombre, mi cara, mi casa, y pega la vuelta!_

Spike: _Jamás te pude comprender…_

Rarity: _¡Vete, olvida mis ojos, mis manos, mis labios, que no te desean!_

Spike: _Estás mintiendo, ya lo sé…_

Rarity: _¡Vete, olvida que existo, que me conociste, y no te sorprendas…_

_Olvídate todo, que tú para eso, tienes experiencia!_

Y, bueno, el estribillo se repite no sé cuántas veces, y como los amantes despechados no paran, y siguen sin ponerse de acuerdo con su melodrama musical amoroso, los vecinos empiezan a encender las luces de su cuarto y a salir para ver por qué tanto escombro. Hasta que de cualquier parte de la nada, sale el mismísimo Discord, con un camisón rosa con pompones, una corona de ruleros (aunque no se sabe para qué los usa), pantuflas de conejito con la cara de Ángel, la mascota de Fluttershy, y la cara más risueña que te puedas imaginar en el señor del Caos.

Agarrando a Spike del cuello de la camisa, hace aparecer una enoooooooooooooorme bota de lluvia en su pata de caballo o mula, no sé qué sea, y de una buena patada en el culo, (que de suerte no le quedó incrustada en el… em, perdón) lo manda a volar… creo que de regreso a la tierra de los dragones, o a Las Pegasus… por primera vez en Poniville, Discord es ovacionado por todos, hasta la misma Twilight, por haberles devuelto la tranquilidad de la noche…

Ahí me pasaron mejor las coordenadas. Según unos grifos que andaban robando… ¿huevos de pascua? Como sea, según unos grifos huevones, Spike voló a Canterlot, como un dragón fugaz, y atravesando una fina y muy trabajada ventana al estilo barroco, cayó sobre una cama.

Al arrodillarse, y restregarse los ojos, pudo ver, para su horror, que al encenderse un velador, éste con un estilo más _chic_, de las sábanas emerge el cretino ése de Blueblood, o Elusive, algo así, con ruleros en el fino pelo rubio de ángel, y...

Tirek estaba medio adormecido en su jaula. Justo cuando iba a pegar un ojo, después de _chorrocientos _años sin poder dormir completamente, un grito de dos voces a dúo lo hizo sobresaltarse…

-¿Qué centellas fue eso? Parece como dos maricas aullando…


	2. Bic Macintosh: No vamo' a trabaja'

Bue, acá va otro…

**Bic Macintosh, alias Rodolfo Zapata: "No vamo' a trabajar"**

(como siempre, les dejo el link de la canción: watch?v=crdVBKyjnDE&amp;spfreload=10)

¡Vieran cómo se le suelta la lengua, a Bic Mac, el gran semental rojo, después de unos cuantos vinitos! ¿Qué de dónde puede haber sacado vino? Ij, los más calladitos son los peores, dicen por ahí las malas gentes, y algo tienen de razón. Lo que ustedes no saben, es que cada fin de semana, una vez que se escucha a la abuela Smith roncar de arriba y de abajo, si me entienden, Bic Mac se escurre de su cuarto, muy silencioso, tanto que ni un pedo se escapa, por medio de una puerta trampa bajo su cama, que le da acceso a un túnel secreto, y de ahí derechito a la taberna en las afueras del pueblo.

Juntarse con sus amigos borrachines los sábados a la noche compensaba el duro trabajo en Sweet Apple Acres, y nadie tenía derecho a reprocharle que se gastara mensualmente una parte de su comisión de la venta de manzanas en tragos, camareras, partidos de truco (juego de cartas, pa'l que no sabe), y unas guitarreadas que los hacía partirse de risa, porque algunos, más borrachos que otros, no daban pie con bola con la letra, o lo mismo con la música, y terminaban cantando tales gansadas que sus compañeros, empedados igual o más que ellos, sólo les salía reírse, y reír hasta llorar, o llorar hasta reír. Eran unas juntas tales que hubieran producido horror hasta los que menos se horrorizaban. Pero mientras no los descubrieran esposas, madres, tías o abuelas, daba lo mismo.

Circulaba vino, un reciente y poderoso negocio descubierto por los hermanos Flim y Flam, del cual tenían una nula competencia, y el éxito de las primeras ventas les proporcionó los recursos suficientes para saldar la deuda de esa máquina que hacía sidra, que deberán disculparme, pero no me acuerdo el nombre, y como no me da la gana de averiguarlo, y como sé que ustedes saben que yo sé, ni modo. La cosa esa con el seis mil, y no sé más, bueno, a seis mil revoluciones se ponían los potros que probaban el vino, y entonces los hermanos vendedores se pudieron recuperar de la crisis… y sin subsidios ni planes sociales.

La cantina, a su vez, era un sucursal de la red de bares que había instalado Iron Will, y no me pregunten por qué, este no es un fic serio, y cualquier puede caer en la volteada.

Bien, yendo al tema que nos compete, después de bajarse media docena de botellas de litro, y para colmo el vino se llamaba "Toro viejo", bien añejo, y abrazado a Berry Punch (Bic Mac creía que era Cherrilee, pero supongamos que el alcohol tiene algo que ver en esto), que era la única yegua capaz de compartir la alegría de una buena mamurria, ya veía doble, y le preguntaba a Berry cómo se llamaba su hermana, que era igualita a ella.

De debajo de la mesa, salió un desacatao' que literalmente le lanzó a Bic Mac una guitarra, como para que la agarrara en el aire, y no se pudo entender bien, en su dialecto etílico, qué quiso decir realmente, sonó como "una buena payada", y eso fue lo único que se entendió. En medio de la confusión, la guitarra la cazó la yegua púrpura, y ella tranquilamente se habría podido poner a cantar, que habría tenido seis minutos de fama musical antes de que los sementales se dieran cuenta del error.

Pero como a ella no le gustaba tocar instrumentos de música, ella le iba más por el lado cantoral, se la pasó a Bic Mac, y todos lo alentaron a que subiera al mini podio de cantautores de la media madrugada, preparado tanto para esa clase de shows como para otros más refinados. Se tomó todo su tiempo para acomodarse en el taburete, (cosa nada sencilla para un tipo de baúl amplio, y con falta de equilibrio). Una vez que se familiarizó con la cosa con cuerdas que le habían pasado, se aclaró la garganta, se enderezó, cual payador serio y cuerdo, carraspeó un poco, y todos tenían la vista fija en él, cantinero y mozas incluidos, los únicos verdaderos sobrios desde que el negocio abría hasta que echaba afuera a los borrachines y cerraba las puertas.

-¡Canta sobre el trabajo! – se escuchó por ahí, y no podemos deducir si era una voz masculina debilitada por la borrachera, o una auténtica voz femenina.

Bic Mac lo pensó, lo pensó, lo pensó, y en vez de un Eeeyup, como ustedes sabrán que suena, ensayó unas notas en las cuerdas, y cuando le encontró el ritmo, arrancó a cantar, y todos los que no los tenían ocupados, los seguían con los cascos, palmeando cualquier cosa como para colaborar con los aplausos.

_No vamo' a trabajar  
No vamo' a trabajar  
No vamo' a trabajar  
No vamo' a trabajar_

BEERPPPP (eructo al estilo Barney Gómez)

Palmas y vítores, palmas y vítores, porque lo que más soñaba la mayoría de los potros allí reunidos con el humilde propósito de empedarse, y olvidarse de sus responsabilidades, era precisamente no ir a trabajar. Bueno, bueno, bueno, por lo menos los que no disfrutaban realmente de _ir a trabajar_, como uno que otro pegaso desmayado por ahí.

_Eeeeeeesta nos gusta a todos eh! _– soltó Macintosh, y prosiguió: 

BEERPPPP (en respuesta general)

_Lunes si, primer día de semana,  
Seria una macana si vamo a trabajar… _(menguan los aplausos)_  
no vamo' a trabajar, no vamo' a trabajar…  
no vamo' a trabajar, no vamo' a trabajar… _(aumenta el jolgorio)_  
_

Moviéndose al ritmo, los que pueden lo acompañan en el canto, los demás mueven los cascos sin sentido, y uno que otro, babea en la mesa, pero siguiendo la melodía con las orejas.

_Martes si, del lunes día siguiente,  
Y por lo consiguiente, no vamo' trabajar, _(un calendario salió volando)_  
no vamo' a trabajar, no vamo' a trabajar…  
no vamo' a trabajar, no vamo' a trabajar… _(viva la pepa!)

BEERPPPP!__

_Miércoles si, es mitad de semana,  
Cumple años mi hermana, _(de algún lado, salió una foto del cumpleaños de Apple Bloom)

_no vamo' a trabajar, no vamo' a trabajar…  
no vamo' a trabajar, no vamo' a trabajar… _(se nos empieza a emborrachar el narrador)_  
_

BEERPPPP! BEERPPPP!_  
_

_Jueves si, pero anunciaron lluvia, _(dos pegasos asintiendo, alguno hizo una nube, y la nube hace llover sobre un unicornio roncando a diestra y siniestra, el cual ni mosca, mientras sigue la estrofa)_  
Si uno bien lo estudia, _

_no vamo' a trabajar, no vamo' a trabajar…  
no vamo' a trabajar, no vamo' a trabajar…_

_Viernes si, al otro día es sábado  
Pa' conseguir asado, _(supongamos que en vez de carne es, qué sé yo, imagínense una comida vegetariana que quede bien a las brasas)

_no vamo' trabajar,  
no vamo' a trabajar, no vamo' a trabajar…_

_Sábado si, se trabaja medio día _(UUUHHHH, SÁBADO, WIWIIIIII) _  
Total por medio día pa que vamo' a trabajar, _(te juro, yo me preparo toda la tarde para la conga!)_  
no vamo' a trabajar, no vamo' a trabajar…  
no vamo' a trabajar, no vamo' a trabajar… _( el narrador está borracho, está borracho, está borracho ֆ )

BUUUURRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPP

__

_Domingo si, no es día de trabajo, _( los sábados a misa, lo domingos también ) _  
Es justo y obligado tener que descansar, _(yo le sigo de laaaaargoooooo….)_  
no vamo' a trabajar, no vamo' a trabajar…  
no vamo' a trabajar, no vamo' a trabajar…  
_

Y se nos pusieron todos muy alegres, ya nuestro narrador va por el décimo vaso….

_No vamo' a trabajar  
No vamo' a trabajar  
No vamo' a trabajar  
No vamo' a trabajar_

Sigo escribiendo por escribir, pero describir lo que en esta taberna se tiene que vivir es como pelar maní con un fusil y se me fue la teoría al redil y ya bailo como un borrachín y se me vuela el bombín… Beeerrpppp (otro eructo estilo Barney Gómez, lo mismo que todos los anteriores)

Salimos todos abrazados de una juerga que no se acababa, y de ya no sé dónde seguía viniendo una jarra de vino, y Bic Mac y Berry Punch a las risas, sin la menor idea de lo que hacían, como yo aquí. *hip* *hip*

*desatándose un hipo desenfrenado*

_Y nos dieron las diez y las once… _*hip*

_Las doce y la una… _*hip*

_Y las dos y las tres… _*hip* *hip* bleeeeeeeeeehhh (alguno devolvió por ahí, creo que en una madriguera de conejo)

Si me preguntan si perdí algo, sí, perdí el equilibrio. Pero el pedo se me fue tan pronto como vi dos figuras en el horizonte de la noche que se iba, y calculo que mis compañeros igual.

-¡Así que por eso te veíamos tan chafado los domingos a la mañana!

Ni idea quién gritó, pero yo por lo menos no quería caer presa del lazo de Applejack, o toparme con la chancleta de la abuela Smith, (¡eso daba miedo cuando era más joven! Ver a tu mamá o a tu mamá con la chancla o el cinturón eran un claro presagio de desgracia corporal).

Así que… ¡patitas pa qué las quiero!

Al otro día me desperté en la casa de Fluttershy, y la verdad es que no puedo terminar este relato porque realmente no sé cómo acaba… pero sí soy consciente de cómo empezó mi resaca…


	3. Equestria Grills y Capusotto

Hacemos una parada especial por aquí. He pensado que, si bien en este fic traemos variedad y cosas que por lo general a todos nos gustaría leer, me dije: "Ojota, FHix, puede que alguno quede insatisfecho". Y lo pensé, y me tomé mi tiempo, y me dije, ¿por qué no? ¿Por qué no darles a los lectores la oportunidad de hacer su colaboración, diciéndonos qué parodia les gustaría leer en el próximo capítulo? Eh, ¿les interesa ésa, verdad? ¿eh? ¿eh? ¿ehheehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?

Bueno, ¿de qué va esta parodia? Está basada en un corto humorístico (cuyo video está disponible en youtube) que pertenece a un programa de televisión conocido como "Peter Capusoto y sus videos", transmitido en mi país, Argentina. Yo lo veo en Internet porque no tengo tele y porque no me interesa tener tampoco, es un gasto al cuete… en fin, los dejo leer en paz. Ah, y a ver si se dan cuenta del (h)error en el título…

Y no se olviden, si hay alguna sugerencia para la próxima parodia, déjenla en una review o mándenla por PM.

**Equestria Grills: Un mensaje del Ministerio de Educación**

(video de donde fueron sacados los diálogos: watch?v=V-0RkFAL5_I)

-Buenos días alumnos, hemos venido a comunicarles que nuestra escuela ha sido elegida, entre muchas otras, para participar de una campaña de concientización sobre el habla… - así empezó su discurso la directora Celestia, en el mismo salón donde estaban reunidos los estudiantes pintando pancartas en un sneak peek de Equestria girls 2, pero nada más que ahora estaban todos parados escuchando, o fingiendo escuchar, o haciéndose los pelotudos como que escuchaban, chicos especialmente, mirando el trasero más cercano, o al espalda, o cualquier cosa que fuera atractiva a la vista y más interesante que lo que ocurría en el salón. O sea, porque, joder, ¿se creen que la secundaria de Canterlot va ser como nos muestran las películas?

Y después de un protocolo complicado y aburrido de narrar, las directoras presentaron a quien se iba a encargar de hacer las "entrevistas" a algunos alumnos, seleccionándolos con el método "Delmon": del montón. Éste era un tipo algo, vestido un poco ridículamente (a ver si cachan a quién me estoy refiriendo), unas orejas un poco puntiagudas, como Elrond, pero no tan Elfo, llevaba una chaqueta marrón, pantalones verdes, un chaleco gris, unos anteojos redondos sin montura (más o menos como los que usa John Lennon en una foto en Nueva Yorki), unos penetrantes ojos amarillos, cabello negro, largo y caído sobre los hombros, y unos rayos blancos a cada costado. Parecía un hippie y tenía la complexión de uno. También tenía una chiva en el mentón, y era imposible para el avezado ojo de los estudiantes, determinar si pasaba de los treinta o de los cuarenta, y ver así qué tan viejo podía ser.

Si a ustedes se les hace más fácil imaginar su propia versión humana de Discord, no me opongo. Tal vez sean mucho más creativos que yo.

-Bien, señor Estrasnoy, puede elegir a los estudiantes… - empezó la princesa Luna, pero fue interrumpida por el repentino quilombo que se armó, pues todos levantaban sus manos exigiendo ser elegidos, aduciendo capacidades que realmente no tenían…

-SE CALMAN – exigió Celestia, y todos se callaron.

-Ya hice mi elección – declaró el tipo.

-Ah, ¿sí? – preguntó la vicedirectora Luna, le extrañó que el visitante se hubiera decidido tan rápido.

-Sí, me llevo a ése, a ése otro…. No, ése no, el de lado… no, ese tampoco, el de al lado… sí, ése mismo – señaló la representación humana de Discord, al tiempo que se oían dos gritos de júbilo – Eeemm, me llevo a ésa de por ahí, la del sombrero ridículo… y… a ése que no sé si es una chica de pelo corto o es un varón medio raro…

Me salteo todo lo otro, hasta la grabación de la campaña, porque es más importante lo que viene, viste, como esto no es un fic serio, nadie me obliga a dar detalles y proporcionar una trama que oscurece en vez de aclarar. Total, ustedes están acá para reírse, lo demás es secundario… Si les quedó alguna duda, ¡a la caja de comentarios!

Narrador: _Éste es un mensaje del Ministerio de Educación …_

Discord: _Buenas noches, mi nombre es Juan Estrasnoy. Quisiera hablarles de lo preocupados que estamos. ¿Por qué? Por lo mal que hablan nuestros jóvenes en estos días. _

…

Filmando en lo que parece ser una oficina administrativa de la escuela, o algo así.

Juan E.: _Hola, ¿cómo te va?_

Snips: **Eh, todo liso, todo liso** (acompañado, claro está, con una gesticulación típica de… ¿qué? ¿Qué no puedo escribir eso porque sonaría racista y elitista, y que me podría ganar el desprecio del cuarenta por ciento de los lectores? Bueno, bueno, parad la wea… digamos que Snips y Snails, son quienes representarán al sector más, bueno, "de los bajos", y los elegí a ellos porque en la película se la dan de raperos, y dije, acá tengo a los tontos.. mejor sigamos, eh? Lo que quiero decir, es que pueden imaginarse tanto a Snips como a Snails gesticulando como lo harían estos tipos que son la bomba, porque no se me ocurre cómo más explicarlo)

Juan E. (mira a la cámara y sonríe): _Liso…_

Snips: **Síi, todo liso.**

Juan E.: _Bueh_. (como diciendo: "Qué pelotudo")

…

Discord, o Juan E., porque el apellido es largo pa' escribirlo tantas veces: _Muchos dicen que esto no está mal, que es el lenguaje que los jóvenes se dan a sí mismos. _

…

Ahora, en la esquina superior derecha aparece una foto de Big Mac comprando una cerveza, por lo que Juan E. pregunta:

Juan E.: _¿Qué está haciendo este señor?_

Snails: **Y, está pegando una birra.**

Juan E.: _Ah, está pegando una birra. No, está comprando una cerveza. _

Snails: **Y, más vale, sí, está pegando una birra. **

Juan E., moviendo la cabeza, bastante disconforme: _Jeje_.

…

Ya sabemos quién habla en estos espacios, así que me voy a omitir el nombre de Juan Estrasnoy tengo pereza de escribir.

_Esta costumbre de destrozar el idioma, no es exclusivo de una clase social o de un determinado ambiente cultural._

…

En otra sala, ahora Juan Estrasnoy se halla frente a otro joven, ya de apariencia más delicada, y para no hacerla tan larga, diré que es la versión humana de Blueblood, ese fastidioso sobrino de la princesa Celestia que para mí es adoptado, y un inútil sin remedio como la mayoría de los de la realeza de Canterlot.

Juan E.: _¿Cómo están tus cosas? _

Bueblood (haciendo comillas con las manos): **Todo bien, nada… **

Juan E.: _Ah, ¿nada, nada? ¿Qué es nada? Me estás hablando nada. Ah, ¿vos nadás? ¿Querés nadar? _

Y le asesta un buen sopapo de costado.

Blueblood: Aahh

…

Juan E.: _¿Por qué hablás así?_

Blueblood: **Nada, es una forma de hablar **(haciendo comillas y hablando lento)

Juan E.: _¿Me hacés de vuelta eso con los deditos? _(las comillas)

El idiota obedece y Juan E le agarra las manos

Juan E: _Bajame los deditos, bajálos._

…

_Éste es otro ejemplo de aberración en el habla._

…

Juan E (sosteniendo sobre su pecho un billete de cinco pesos. Acá mantengo original el chiste porque se pierde la onda, ya saben): _¿Qué tengo acá?_

Snips: **Un billete de 5 p. **

Juan E: _Cinco pe… _(retira el billete de cinco y con la izquierda saca uno de dos) _¿y si le agrego dos más?_

Snips: **5 p más 2 p **(mientras recita, Juan E agrega el otro billete) **7 p… 7 p **(publicidad secreta de 7up)

Juan E: _Siete pe… _(sacando una moneda de un peso) _¿y si le agrego uno más?_

Snips: **7 p más 1 p, 8 p.**

Juan E: _No, estos son ocho pesos._ (los tira, y la cámara ahora se enfoca en su rostro, que según cómo te lo figures, va ser más lindo o más feo) _Pe es una letra… Pe de pepino… _(saca un pepino) _Acá tenés el pepino…._

Eeeeeeeeeeeh no me vayan a pensar mal, el pepino se lo rompió en la cabeza.

Snips: **eurejdnjd pará… ** (y se cae de costado)

…

Juan E (de brazos cruzados): _¿De qué trabajás?_

Blueblood: **Trabajo en publicidad, soy contact man de celebrities.**

Juan E: _Hm, "celebrities" O sea, ¿que te contactás con gente famosa?_

Blueblood: **Claro, yo tengo una buena agenda de celebrities.**

Juan E: _"Celebrities"… _(no sé qué tanto piensa en la palabra) _y digo yo, si tuvieras que decir "Fuego, fuego, fuego", ¿cómo lo dirías?_

Blueblood: **Fire, fire, fai…fire…**

Juan E: "_Fire, fire"… Bueno, acá tenés… _(se agacha y recoge algo del suelo) _acá tenés el "matafire" _(y le da de costado con el matafuegos)

Blueblood: **Auch!**

…

_Podría decirse que estos "modismos" forman parte de la creación de una identidad, pero aún así, no son correctos. _

…

Juan E (con las manos en los bolsillos): _Qué lindas zapatillas que tenés. _

En realidad, las zapatillas de Snails eran una mugre, y una desgracia para el mundo del calzado… vos ponele.

Snails: **Y, sí altas llantas, eh **(¿alguno sabe si ese gesto de la mano que simula un arma tiene un nombre. Me haría más corta la escritura) **Altas llantas.**

Juan mira a la cámara: _"Altas llantas…"_

Juan E, con un plato con una milanesa en la mano: _Estás con hambre, yo soy el mozo, y vos me pedís que me apure para traerte la milanesa que me pediste, ¿cómo me lo decís?_

Snails: **Eh, amigo, habilitá la milanga, que vengo con una lija bárbara. **

Juan E: (ridiculizando la expresión con una como sentadillas) _"Ehh, habilitá la milanga" _

Snails (riendo): **Dale, amigo, habilitá la milanga..,**

Juan E: _"Amigo"… Amigos son los huevos, ¿por qué hablás mal, hmmm? Acá tenés, ¿querés la milanga? _(y se ve que la milanesa estaba como una suela de zapato, porque a Snails le suena la cara del bofetón que Juan le da con la misma milanesa)

…

_Estas expresiones muchas veces tienen que ver con una determinada circunstancia._

Distintas acepciones de una misma palabra según la circunstancia: Ejemplo: "Onda"

…

Blueblood frente a una foto de una chaqueta elegante: **Ese saco es de onda.**

Snips frente a una foto de una cerveza y un vaso a medio llenar: **Uy, qué buena onda**.

Blueblood frente a una fotografía con tipos muy bien trajeados: **Eso es onda Tarantino. **

Snails frente a una foto de unas camionetas de la policía: **Uuh, mala onda.**

Blueblood frente a un foto de tres motocicletas distintas: **Uy, ¿cuál es la onda? **

Snips frente a una foto de una pileta, como las de una mansión diez estrellas: **Esa pileta es onda.**

_Veamos otro ejemplo._

…

Juan E: _Me tenés que contestar que seguro vas a hacer lo que te voy a preguntar. ¿Vas a ir a un recital?_

Snips (encogiéndose de hombros cada vez que respondía): **Manzana.**

Juan E: _Hm, "manzana". Manzana, qué lindo. ¿Te gusta mi hermana? _

Snips: **Ji, manzana! **(¿cómo se supone que Snips va conocer a la hermana de Juan Estrasnoy? Por ahí es nada que ver a lo que se imagina. O sea, qué pedo, pero rima muy bien)

Juan E: _Eeh, ¿te gustaría que te regale una cajita de vinos?_

Snips (asintiendo vehementemente): **Manzana…**

Juan E: _No, vos debería saber dicho "Obvio", "Claro", "Por supuesto". Manzana es una fruta, ¿sabes, Snips? Esto es una manzana, mirá…_

Juan saca una manzana y la golpea contra el cabeza hueca de Snips.

Snips: **Weeeeee **

Y por una puerta, no sé cuál ni quién la llamó, salió Applejack con un cajoncito de manzanas.

A.J.: ¿Alguien dijo manzanas? (con una sonrisa en el rostro)

Juan E: No, querida, aquí nadie necesita manzanas.

A.J.: Bueno… estaré en el pasillo por si acaso…

…

Juan E: _¿Te gusta esta oficina? _

Blueblood: **Sí, es muy cool, muy pro.**

Juan E: _Pro… ¿co- cómo? _(poniéndose de lado para escuchar mejor)

Blueblood: **Claro, es muy pro **(y las comillas de mierda)

Juan E: _Ah, ¿a ver? _(hace señas al Boludo de que levante las manos, y otra vez con los dedos) _Volvieron los deditos _(y en medio de la breve lucha feroz, le encaja una patada)

Blueblood: **Oh, mi fingers… ay….**

Juan E: _Si tenés que descartar algo, dejarlo afuera, ¿cómo le decís a eso?_

Blueblood (echando moscas con la mano): **Está out.**

Juan E: _"Out, out" Ah, como el béisbol "out", el juego. _(y sacando un bate de béisbol, se la da de lleno al cretinito, una y dos también)

Blueblood: **¿Pero qué te pasa, man?**

…

_Este es otro ejemplo de aberración en el habla._

…

Juan E: _Supongamos que con tus amigos, estás terminando de comer una pizza, queda una sola porción, la agarra un amigo, vos te quedás con hambre, bueno, ¿cómo lo expresás? _(poniendo las manos como el Señor Burns cuando dice "Excelente", a algo así)

Snaisl: **Eh, me quedé manija de pizza.**

Juan E: _No, manija las pelotas. "Me quedé con ganas de comer una porción", sería lo mínimo que podrías decir.._

Snails: **Y, sí, me quedé manija.**

Juan E: _Y sí, insiste, insiste. _(y vuela un cachetazo)

Snails: **Uy, loco… ¿qué hacemos, gato? ¡Pará!...**

Y un especial…. Bien nuestro….

Juan E: _Hola, ¿cómo te llamás? _

Esta vez Juan Estrasnoy tenía frente suyo a una chica, de pelo medio blanco, y la piel como la de un pitufo, pero mucho más clara. Se imaginarán que, en esto de las aberraciones del habla, hay una poni cuyo lenguaje destaca por sobre el de los demás…

Trixie: **Yo soy… ¡La Gran y Poderosa Trrixie!**

Juan da un largo suspiro, mira para un costado, y dice, más para sí mismo:

-_Cagamos… ya empezamos mal…_

-0-

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Hay más sobre los mensajes del Ministerio de Educación, pero lo voy a subir si y solo si a ustedes les agrada esta primera parte.

Además, digo, no, ¿querrán saber cómo continúa la presentación de Trixie?


	4. 2 X 1

Como es mucho más fácil robarle el chiste a otro, en vez de ponerse a pensar uno nuevo, lo que no quita que tengas que pensar cómo encajar las piezas de tu parodia, capaz a lo mejor publico un capítulo o dos por día, hasta que se me acaben las ideas o se me seque el cerebro… Las ideas de parodias afloran como miles de naranjos en primavera, y la verdad sería raro que no se me ocurriera qué más boludeces escribir, hay tanto material para usar…. Por cierto, agradezco a todas las autoridades celestiales que todavía no se les ocurra censurar al fandom como lo hacen en Youtube con la música y vídeos, y todo ese fato del copy-merda.

En nuestra querida compilación de parodias, no van a faltar parodias de los simpsons, que han constituido un impresionante canon humorístico del que se agarran como moscas a la miel los fanscritotres mediocres y los administradores de páginas humorísticas en Facebook.

Y hoy tenemos un dos por uno, como pa' hacer rendir la cosa, y por ahí de postre, para esta exquisita noche de viernes con prode de papa y batata al horno, una parodia musical con la reina insecto… la tipa con los agujeros en las patas.

Sobre el primero, lo situamos en esa pedorra parodia del mundo humano que es el mundo de Equestria Grills, porque las versiones humanas de niños de Shining y Twilight se adecúan mejor al chiste. Y sobre el otro, pegaba más poner a Saphire Shores en el lugar de Michael Jackson como para hacerlo más propio del mundo de estos bizarros ponis.

(¿Qué pensarían los de las generaciones anteriores? Sería un trauma para ellas)

1

**Shining versus Twilight = Bart versus Lisa**

Cuando nuestros hermanos favoritos tenían más o menos la misma edad que Bart y Lisa, entre los muchos problemas que siempre se dan entre hermanos y hermanas, "enemigos mortales desde siempre", según diría un jardinero escocés, un día tuvieron un altercado muy gracioso, porque bueno, hasta acá llego. Los que miran los Simpsons ya saben que en uno de los chorrocientos capítulos de las temporadas más viejas, Bart y Lisa son competidores de dos equipos de hockey, y se pelean por ver quién es mejor, y toda la bola.

En la pelea de esa noche, Shining invadía el cuarto de Twilight, y como toda hermana renegada, lo echó para afuera.

-¡_Sal de mi habitación!_

Debo cometer algunas exactitudes, porque me acuerdo de la escena, pero no mucho lo que dicen… vale la intención, de seguro se la saben casi de memoria… o no…

-_¡Pues yo voy a salir haciendo así… _(acá Shining chico arranca a mover los brazos como si fuera, no sé… em, dos molinos de viento uno al lado del otro, pésima metáfora pero no me da para tanto) …_y si recibes un puñetazo, será toda tu culpa!_

-_¡Y yo voy a ir haciendo así…_ (y la Twilight niña va pateando como si practicara jueguito como Messi, o Maradona, no sé a quién le salía mejor, viste eso que hacen el futbol con la pelota, que la patean para arriba) _…y si recibes una patada, será toda tu culpa!_

-IAIAIAAIAIA

-HEAHEAHEA

(sonidos de ninjas con cagadera)

Y así avanzan nuestros temerarios guerreros, aproximándose a un enfrentamiento a muerte del cual sólo uno saldrá con vida…. *cuack*.

Desde la cocina en el piso de abajo (muy parecida por cierto a la de la familia Simpson), Velvet, la madre de estos dos engendros, se levanta y dice que va a subir a verlos, y acá no me acuerdo el diálogo exacto, pero bueno, yo sé que ustedes lo están esperando…

Aquí, Nightlight, de quien desconozco si es el nombre original del padre de los chicos Sparkle, pero a nadie le importa, está un poco más gordo, y calvo, y aprovecha la ausencia de su esposa para dirigirse a la tarta que está sobre la cocina. Por ahí queda Spike, de bebé, con chupón y un atuendo púrpura, como una curiosa parodia de Maggie, sin embargo, él tampoco es importante en la trama, yo lo pongo igual, pos no puede faltar.

-_Muy bien, pastel _(tampoco me acuerdo el diálogo específico, bleh) _yo voy a ir acercándome así… _(pantomima de mordida con movimiento de cabeza incluido) _...y si recibes una mordida, será tu culpa_.

Entonces, Nightlight avanza mordiendo el aire como si le arrancara trozos a una torre de panqueques con jalea, pero para su mala suerte se da un bruto madrazo en la frente con el coso ése que usan sobre las cocinas… extractor o como se llame, y al gordo patético le suena el marote contra el borde…

2

"**Creo que odio a Saphire Shores" **

Después de un sueño perturbadoramente perturbador, en el que se dejaba claro por lo sádico y gore del sueño que Trixie odiaba a Twilight, la maga con complejo de superioridad despierta sobresaltada, en una cama a lo que no tengo ni mosca idea de cómo llegó, pero la tipa dormía en una cama de dos plazas, un somier, que no era poca cosa. Sudaba del horror, o porque era muy pronto para poner frazadas de lana.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! (inserte grito ridículamente dramático pero realista)

El primer plano de su cara llena de horror fue tan rápido y precipitado que le dio de lleno en la cara a la unicornio que parece un bobo recolor de Woona (la primera digi-evolución de la princesa Luna, obvio que sin alas ni corona).

-¡AUCH, MÁS CUIDADO, TORPE EXCUSA DE CAMARÓGRAFO!

Pero Trixie, no estamos grabando… bue, chan chan chan, chiste de relleno.

De al lado de Trixie, que se sobaba la nariz, emerge un bulto que parecía dormido pero estaba en proceso de dormirse… tenía el pelaje gris, la crin negra toda despeinada, y hasta las patillas despeinadas tenía, con alguno que otro rulero enredado por ahí, y hasta un creeper, que aunque no juego esa bosta cuadrada de Minecraft, se me hizo gracioso poner un creeper. Los ojos verdes del unicornio oscuro se alinearon, (síndrome de Derpy), ya que estaba, como ya dije, por dormirse. O sea, no sé si ya saben quién es, o les tengo que hacer un dibujo de nuestro colega de nombre en español, que en inglés no habría pegado mucho, pero no sé si a los de Hasbro les falta una vuelta de tuerca, la cosa es que comúnmente lo representan con un sombre-ro mexicano, y pa' mí ná que ver, pero sigamos.

-**Che, está bien que tengo las patas frías, pero no es para hacer tanto escombro. **

-No… no es eso… creo que odio a Twilight Sparkle – gimió Trixie.

-**Ah… **(inserte sonido de gruñido nasal) **Eso es normal, sobre todo ahora que es una alicornio, como las otras dos viejas chotas, pero eso se te pasa mañana… **(se desperezó) **Bueno, ahora me desvelaste… **(rodeó a Trixie con una casco) **¿Te interesarían unos mimos de medianoche?**

Trixie lo pensó aproximadamente medio minuto, levantando el labio inferior como su fuera un puchero.

-Y daaaaaale – y acto seguido se le tiró encima, por no encontrar una metáfora más elocuente.

…

_Mientras tanto, en el ñoño castillo con forma de árbol pero hecho de cristal…_

Después de una pesadilla similar con una cantante pop a la que Rarity le hace todos los trajes…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"! – esta vez, era Twilight la que saltó de la cama. (ELLA SÍ DORMÍA SOLA, pero vieron que el trasero de una princesa requiere muuuuucho espacio, y guarda cuando las sábanas se levantan).

-_¿Eeehh? _– un dormido y algo falopado dragón se levantó de su cuna, con los ojos entreabiertos y mirando a la nada. Estaba muy dormido y no entendía ni chuchas.

-¡Creo que odio a Saphire Shores!... No, espera, la verdad es que canta bien y es noble…

Y se echó a dormir sin más drama, roncando como una morsa en celo, tanto por una boca, como por la otra… por suerte, la habitación tiene buena ventilación.

¡CONCURSO! ¡CONCURSO! ¿Alguien me ayuda a armar un acrónimo con la palabra "sombra", si alguien ya entiende a qué voy? Imagínense un nombre ridículo, y otro serio, pero desmesuradamente largo. Es para un próximo segmento… dedicado al Sombrero.

El ganador será publicado cuando se publique el segmento en el que aparecerá el nombre, largo como eso esos de telenovela venezolana, o mexicana o qué sé yo…

Nos leemos en un _tach_!


	5. Chrysie y los Enanitos Verdes

**Chrysie y los Enanitos Verdes: "Me encuentro solo"**

(por acá la cionca: watch?v=Tu1PEfuKdyw)

Mientras arranca la canción, podemos apreciar un primer plano de las Bad Lands, donde supositoriamente mandaron volando a los changelings a lo Equipo Rocket, y después, la cámara se enfoca en la reina Chrysalis (que se caguen los changelings lastimados). La reina está medio hecha mierda, aunque más agujeros de los que ya tiene, no se hizo, pero le corre por la espalda un líquido que no sé si es moco o es que está "sangrando".

(Por cierto, ¿cómo le vendrá el Andrés a la reina insecto? ¿Y cómo tiene tantos hijos si no ha conseguío marido? Preguntas sin respuestas…)

Una vez que ya nos situamos en la letra de la canción, Chrysie está parada sobre un montículo o una cosa así, que simula una rambla. No tuve tiempo de buscar bien qué es una rambla, pero ponele que es la parte de un puerto. Y bueno, ahí dale con el canto, a ver si la Reinita se sabe otra cosa que la pedorra aria del "Día Perfecto" (que salió para el ojete) y que es una de las canciones más famosas, y que cuenta con más versiones parodiadas, remixadas, y como se te ocurra buscarla en _yotubi_.

Y arranca Chrysalis a cantar, con una voz un poquito más suave que su sintetizador polifásico de frecuencia media, y no tengo idea de qué dije pero suena bien…

Ah, y no nos olvidemos de la cara de congoja, los ojos llorosos, lo único que se ve bien en cualquier versión artística que la encontremos, y una amplia gesticulación acorde con la música.

…

_Cuando el sol no está… y la tarde cae al fin…_

_Quiero olvidar los momentos que en la rambla paseeee…_

(y viene la mejor parte)

_Tú me besabas… y me decías… "siempre te amaré, y siempre serás mi amor"… _

Uuhuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (unos changelings que apenas se podían mover acompañaban el coro)

_Me encuentro sola… sin un amor…_

_Me encuentro sola… en la rambla estoy…_

_Me encuentro solo… todos tienen su amor… _(inserte imágenes de todos los shipings habidos y por haber… pero de todos menos yo, pues yo… bueno, no pierdo la esperanza)

_Me encuentro sola… ya no sé qué hacer…_

_Me encuentro solo, solo… _(ah, y ¿tus súbditos heridos alrededor qué mierda son?)

….

_No podré encontrar jamás, dos que se amen… _(ponele una imagen de Shining y Cadence, por decir, o Twilight y Flash, o cualquiera de esos shipins gaylorsd o lésbicos)

_Pues mi corazón… mucho ha de sufrir…_

_Tú me recordarás… que me queríiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiias… _(cantando con los ojos cerrados, asique que se arregle si se pierde con la letra, y con una lágrima de paso) _…me juraste que de mí siempre serías…._

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (por ahí, en una esquina, veo que hay más ponis insecto aullando de dolor)

_Me encuentro sola… sin un amor…_

_Me encuentro sola… en la rambla estoy…_

_Me encuentro solo… todos tienen su amor… _(repita la misma acción del otro coro)

_Me encuentro sola… ya no sé qué hacer…_

_Me encuentro solo, solo…_

Y como una boluda, Chrysalis se puso a mirar el cielo anaranjado, con una melancolía más grande que la que tenía Pinkie Pie cuando la dejaron todas sus amigas.

Blabababañlanab alkjskaasñdfkf Okey, no sé qué más poner de relleno.

_Tú me besabas… y me decías… "siempre te amaré, y siempre serás mi amor"… _

Vuelve a empezar con el corito, insistiendo conque está sola cuando alrededor se están muriendo los changelins como si los hubieran rociado con Raid, siendo que en realidad se mueren porque se hicieron mierda contra el suelo. Lo cual no es de sorprender si te lanzan de una montaña a una tierra dura y reseca… pero eso sí, la reina Chrysalis está muy compungida, y teniendo en cuenta que se alimenta de amor, y que esta rola es como que trata de amor, me parece, como que tiene sentido, ¿no?

La verdad nunca me quedó claro qué pajas pasó en el casamiento de la loca de la sobrina de Celestia, y si no es hija de Luna, ¿de quién mierda es? ¿La encontraron en un repollo…?

No queda más pa' decir, pero acá de producción me dicen que les haga un cuestionario… no, pará, ¿cómo es?... una encuesta, un poll… o sea, bueno, se los tiro a ver si lo cazan: ¿A quién le dedica la reina Chrysalis esta canción? Aquí las posibles respuestas, y ustedes lo votan en la cajita de comentarios:

-Fluffllee Puff o Fluffy (si alguno la conoce, es la famosa poni-pompón, cuya espalda no sabés ni dónde empieza ni dónde termina el pelo)

-_el reye _Sombra (este ship es muy famoso en el fandom, a mí no me va, pero hay quienes les gusta)

-_el disque _Discord (puede ser y puede no ser)

-O Nightmare Moon (para los lokis de los ship lesbos)

-Un patito….

Adioooooooooooooooooooooooooosito!


	6. El lado oscuro de Cheese Sandwisch

**El lado oscuro de Cheese Sandwisch: "La Mula Jiménez"**

Los que conocen a la Mona Jiménez, famoso cantante de cuarteto, comprenderán por qué elegí al quesudo para esta parodia. Y les dejo, como siempre, el link de la canción: watch?v=0elimz3-3jg

…

Era un bonito día en Poniville, y blah blah blah. La alocada y antinatural poni rosada iba por la calle haciendo las pelotudeces de siempre, hasta que por el pueblo entró otro alocado y antinatural poni de color opaco y crin color popó, que llevaba desarreglado el poncho, el sombrero bailando sobre el cuello, no sé qué carajo escribí, pero la cuestión es que venía todo desarreglado, y con una cara de perdido como si lo hubiera llevado puesto un tren y no tuviera idea de dónde estaba.

-¿DÓNDE HAY, DÓNDE HAY? – iba diciendo, reclamando por algo que de principio nadie entiende qué es, pero después agarra sentido.

Pinkie Pie interceptó a su colega fiestero, saludándolo con toda su pantomima y su simpatía marca registrada.

-¿Qué te pasa, Cheese? Te veo algo… fuera de ti… - Pinkie medio que se empezó a preocupar, porque Cheese estaba cada vez más neurótico. Éste la tomó por los hombros y la zarandeó, como si quisiera hacer que le salieran los bits de los bolsillos, para robárselos y comprarse unas birras.

-¿DÓNDE LO TIENES? ¡DÍMELO, NECESITO SABERLO! ¡LO NECESITO, LO NECESITO! O…O…. ¡ME DA, ME DA!

-¿Qué… es… lo… que… necesitas….? – preguntó Pinkie Pie, más mareada que si se hubiera bajado tres cajones de whisky y medio.

-¡NO ME LO OCULTES, NO! – bramaba Cheese, que ya se le empezaban a saltar los últimos tornillos, se agarró de la cabeza, mientras cambiaba radicalmente su aspecto – NO….. noooo….ya…. no puedo…. Resistirlo….

Y entonces le empieza a dar el ataque. La melena se le hace más enrulada y despeinada, se le ensanchan las cejas, pierde toda otra ropa, y le queda la camisa amarilla desacomodada al estilo cuartetero, y de yapa la remera dice "Mona", y Pinkie Pie comprende lo que le pasaba a su amigo.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! ¡Ya sé! ¡Tienes una doble identidad como yo y necesitas de algo para pararla porque si no sale a la superficie y si sale a la superficie puede ser peligrosa porque supuestamente es tu contraparte malvada y si es malvada….! – okey, ya entienden, ¿no?

Entonces, Cheese Sandwish terminó de transformarse en una burda parodia del cantante cuartetero que en nuestro cacho de mundo conocemos como la Mona Jiménez, y de la nada empezó a sonar música (lo mismo cuando las protagonistas se ponen a cantar de la nada en la serie original, como si esto fuera el musical de la Novicia Rebelde), nada más que era una música hecha con instrumentos, y cuyos correspondientes músicos no se veían por ningún lado.

Y de la nada, ya estaba Cheese Sandisch con unos anteojos negros y grandes como los del pelado de la banda de la Mosca, y con un micrófono entre los cascos, y saltamos aun escenario donde los curiosos ponis de Poniville se congregan para ver quién es este payaso ridículo que viene a cantar. Como si entendieran lo que pasa, se ponen a hacer palmas y todo el bullicio que arma el público en un concierto.

-_¡Más fuerte! _– dice Cheese, moviéndose y bailando sobre dos patas y al ritmo de la música -_¡Hey, hey, hey! _– animó.

Y arrancamos con todo, fue cuando Cheese Sandwush hace la pregunta que es el motivo de su alocamiento:

-_¿Pero quién se está tomando el vino en esta noche?_

Nunca aclaré si era de día o de noche, así que mandémosle la fruta de que ya había anochecido. Y la voz del quesudo también se escuchaba diferente, adaptada a la voz de un buen cuartetero.

_No sé qué pasa en esta ciudad… _(desde cuándo es Poniville una ciudad?)

_No sé qué pasa, no puedo entender… _(los ponivillenses tampoco, pero como que la comedia ésta era más entretenida que cuando cantan los Ponitonos)

_Estoy a punto de morir de seeeeeeeeeeeed _(tenés sed? Hay un pozo de agua por ahí, cerca del castillo de la princesa Twilight, que ya se había aparecido con Spike y su patota para ver qué era ese caos en la noche de un pueblo aparentemente tranquilo)

_Porque no encuentro algo para tomar…_. (claro, porque los borrachos son muy selectivos a la hora de elegir bebida. Nada con menos de 60% de alcohol)

_Díganme-e-e-e-ee, solo quiero sabeeerrrrrrrrr__…. _(nosotros también, ya nos afecta la seca)

___Quié-e-e-e-en se ha tomado todo el vino-o-o-o—o-o—o-o-o?_ (pero boludo, en Poniville no vas a encontrar vino, salvo que se lo pidas a Berry Punch)

_Quié-e-e-e-en se ha tomado todo el vino-o-o-o—o?_

_¡Vamos todos! _– y por alguna extraña razón, el público se suma al espectáculo.

_Quié-e-e-e-en se ha tomado todo el vino-o-o-o—o-o—o-o-o?_

Y ya están todos bailando y emborrachándose, en especial Berry Punch.

_Oye nena me quieres decir… _(Cheese se inclinó sobre un grupo de yeguas, y éstas se desmayaron, aunque no fuera Ricky Martin o Abel Pintos9

___Porque no puedo ya calmar mi sed… _(es que alguien no tiene la generosidad de traerle una jarra de buen vino? Dónde está Rarrrry cuando se la necesita, coño?)

___Esta ciudad parece un desierto… _(Onda Appleloosa, que está en el medio de la nada, pero allá los ponis se cagan de calor, y no creo que tengan fiestas tan buenas como acá)

___Y si no hay vino no podemos tocar… _(por allá atrás de Cheese, vemos que apareen la "banda", todos ponis músicos vestidos para la ocasión: tocar cumbia, o más bien cuarteto, pero ellos no son cuatro, si contamos a Cheese)

Tampoco es que la banda manifestara su sed, probablemente le vendrían bien unas sidras de manzana, pero a los brutos de la familia Apple no se les ocurrió que podían vender sidra en el concierto de la Mula Jiménez, un concierto imprevisto, por supuesto, pero un comerciante sabe detectar potenciales ventas… a menos que sean gauchos del campo…

___Díganme-e-e-e-ee, solo quiero sabeeerrrrrrrrr__…. _

_Quié-e-e-e-en se ha tomado todo el vino-o-o-o—o-o—o-o-o?_

_Quié-e-e-e-en se ha tomado todo el vino-o-o-o—o?_

_Quié-e-e-e-en se ha tomado todo el vino-o-o-o—o?_

Se armó una bailanta tremenda, porque llegaron los hermanos Flim y Flam, y se avivaron de traer unos inmensos barriles (en tu cara Applejack!).

_Pero qué pasa en esta ciudad…. Bailá, bailá, bailá… _

Y mientras la canción, sigue pasa de todo. Y cuando digo de todo, es de todo. Applejack no se pudo aguantar que vinieran los Flim Flam a barrerle el piso, y ya se armó gresca también. Rarity estaba horrorizada por el despliegue de salvajismo que empezó a tomar la fiesta, ya saben que estas cosas no le funcan a la dama. Rainbow decidió probar el vino por el que tanto reclamaba la Mula Jiménez, y pa' qué: se emperró en hacer un Sonic rainboom cuando sus facultades mentales y físicas no se hallaban aptas, y entre que ella se elevaba al cielo, el desastre cumbía en el pueblo de los caballitos borrachos. Big Mac hubiera querido sumarse pacíficamente a la borrachera, pero en ese momento estaba obligado a defender el orgullo de la familia, y además porque todavía le ardían los chancletazos de la abuela Smith desde que lo cachó con su hermana volviendo borracho con otros borrachos de una taberna donde iban a emborracharse. Redundancias everywhere…

Twilight no sabía cómo llamar al orden, y eso que supuestamente era una princesa… sí, la más pelotuda de todas. Spike quedó nocaut nueve después de un vaso que se tomó, y como nunca lo tienen en cuenta en la serie, porque es como un cero a la izquierda, se quedó dormido debajo de una mesa. Fluttershy se voló ni bien arrancó el quilombo. Pinkie Pie aportaba pacíficamente a la joda, bailando junto a Chee- La Mula Jiménez en el escenario.

En el último estribillo, cuando la música se acaba con el prumprumprum, ya la plaza de Poniville era un desconche. Si bien no dije qué lugar, pues bien, estaban todos en la plaza, onda discurso de Perón en Plaza de Mayo. Derpy saltaba sobre una nube, creando más caos. En un reservado sobre un edificio que apareció a último momento, cómo no, estaba ese lagarto adefesio de Discord, con una buena provisión de vino, disfrutando todo ese delicioso caos, sobre una silla muy cómoda, y riendo a carcajadas. Ponerse en pedo nunca, total, él vivía en una nube de pedos, así que ¿qué importa?

Rainbow Dash había ganado velocidad porque se había ido a la estratósfera, y casi se queda sin aire. Unos marcianitos la saludaron, y estaba tan peda que pensó que eran pegasos malformados sobre una nube medio chota. La cosaca colorida le dio el broche de oro al desastre, cayendo sobre Poniville como una bomba atómica sobre Hiroshima, y entonces todo hizo "kaput".

THE END.

De seguro vendrán haters gonna hate a insultarme por destrozar su serie, y escribir taradeces sin sentido de una serie para niñas que ya dejó de ser públicamente para niñas, pero les recomendaría que dejen sus quejas e insultos en la siguiente página: meimportaunbledotuopinió .

Chao, los amodoro!


	7. Reflexiones

**Reflexiones, pequeñas reflexiones…**

_EQUESTRIA_

_UN PAÍS CON BUENA GENTE… _salvo que se te ocurra contradecir a Celestia, te destierren a la luna por mil años, todos se olviden de vos al punto de que te crean una leyenda, y cuando vuelvas, todos te tengan un miedo conchudo…

-0-

Si la Princesa Celestia tiene mil años… eso significa que es una contemporánea de Mirtha Legrand. Pero no se confundan: nadie es más vieja que Mirtha Legrand.

-0-

El sistema de justicia ecuestriano es súper racista.

¿Por qué?

Porque:

Luna fue convertida al bien, porque era la hermana de Celestia.

A Discord lo sellaron en piedra, pero después van y lo liberan. La misma Celestia lo decide, qué piensa Luna del caso, ni idea, no aparece en ese capítulo. Para mí, que a la doña soleada le gusta Discord…. Después de todo, son casi de la misma edad. Viejos chotos con suerte.

Si sos una fusión de bicho y queso, contradictoriamente te puede vencer tu propia fuente de alimento. Si tenemos en cuenta el caso de Chrysalis, la mandaron a volar por confianzuda. ¿No era más fácil usar Raid, que los mata bien muertos? Ah, cierto, la cosa no va de eso….

Y Sombra, por ser oscuro y con ascendente en mexicano, lo mandaron a la mierda y se cagaron en la Magia de la Amistad.

-0-

Ahora pensemos…. ¿cómo sería Equestria si en vez de una o dos princesas, hubiera un rey? ¿Cómo sería si se adaptara a la sociedad patriarcal, es decir, una sociedad como la nuestra? Sería interesante, ¿no?

¿Qué cosas podrían cambiar en la serie si se manejara con un enfoque más machista? Bueno, yo estuve pensando en algunas cosas, a saber…

…Big Mac sería el principal administrador de Sweet Apple Acres, que de plano se llamaría de una forma más, no sé, capitalistamente más atractiva. Tendrían empleados a medio peso la jornada, en vez de hacer ellos todo solos. Me lo imagino entrando a la casa, instalándose en la mesa, los dos cascos retumbando en la misma mientras con una voz ronca reclama la cena. Me imagino a la abuela Smith o Applejack en la cocina, terminando apuradas de cocinar para no sucumbir ante la ira del gran semental rojo. Apple Bloom no sería una niña de campo, sino una hija de terratenientes, y hasta se juntaría con esos sorullos de Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon, por la plata, claro…

…Si Twilight realmente quisiera acceder a un puesto político, o uno en la realeza, habría tenido que trabajar mucho más duro y durante un laaargo tiempo hacer mucho más mérito que todas las taradeces que hace en la serie original… y es probable que, de cumplirse su anhelo, o si fuera nombrada una princesa, sería más un adorno sin opinión sobre los asuntos de gobierno…

…Habría guerra, eso de seguro, con cualquiera que se atreva a invadir el reino, o por el hecho de representar una especie fácilmente dominable. En la serie no nos cuentan cómo llevó Celestia los asuntos de paz en Equestria, pero como dije, si hubiera un rey en su lugar, no necesariamente un contraparte masculino suyo, gastaría más tiempo preparando cruzadas que lo que normalmente vemos haciendo a Celestia, es decir, acosar ponis, comer pastel, asistir a reuniones diplomáticas, comer más tortas… ¿ya dije comer pastel? Equestria estaría en guerra con grifos, lobos, centauros, minotauros, hobbits, qué sé yo. Porque los hombres no se aguantan… con alguien se tienen que cagar a trompadas. O por lo menos, un ochenta por ciento de ellos andaría repartiendo piñas con o sin motivos…

…SI hubiera que salvar un feudo, para sumar más tierras al imperio, mandarían a todo un ejército bien cabrón, y no a seis potrancas, un dragón, una princesa recién casada y un militar que de cagón solamente se le ocurre tirar a la mujer como si fuera un avión de papel…. Aunque… debo admitir que sería una buena idea si tu esposa te deja los que te dije al plato…

…La guardia real sabría qué hacer si alguien secuestrara a sus gobernantes, en vez de portarse tan estúpidamente inútiles de preguntarles al lamebotas (llámese Twilight) que les diga lo que tienen que hacer. Eso sería no tener ninguna clase de protocolo de defensa…

…Quizá lo principal sería el hecho de que si tienen que enfrentar a un enemigo, no te van a venir con mariconerías, no. Nada de collarcitos brillantes con piedritas boludas en el centro, sino algo mucho más efectivo y destructivo….

…Rainbow Dash pasaría años y años de burocracias y trámites sin sentido para entrar a los wonderbolts…

…Si tuvieran que reformar a un reo, no se lo mandarían a una dulce pegaso bondadosa, lo mandarían a un campo de concentración o algo así…

…A ver… qué me queda… ah, sí, por ejemplo, el clima, la naturaleza… se moverían por sí solos, porque los hombres son muy perezosos como para mover nubes o traer el invierno. Y tampoco creo que fuera buena idea, la de desastres que crearían si pudieran crear tornados y cosas… no, brrrr…

…En Appleloosa hubieran sacado navajas y rifles, en vez de tartas, y hubiera corrido sangre de verdad en vez de relleno de manzanas…

…La sidra de manzana sería cerveza, o por lo menos tendría alcohol suficiente como para que estén todos y Berry Punch empedados hasta el cuello…

…Las Cutie Mark Crusaders se darían cuenta de que juntas son más fuertes que Babs Seed y le habrían dado una zamarreada entre las tres que ni iba a saber quién era… bueno, en el caso de que sean potrillos, y no potrillas…

…Habría más bares y boliches que tiendas de plumas y sofás…

-0-

Y bueno, estas fueron algunas reflexiones que tuve con respecto a nuestra amada serie. Cabe aclarar que no soy feminista ni nada por el estilo, no vengan a heder con comentarios ofensivos. Si a alguno de ustedes se le ocurre algo que agregar a la lista anterior, hágamelo saber.

Nos leemos!


	8. Marimacho en un segundo

"**Marimacho en un segundo"**

¡Holo Manolo! Ke ase? Leyendo esto o ke ase?

Bueno, supongo que cualquiera que ha visto Los Simpson ya conoce a qué chiste me refiero, y como ando rajando con el tiempo y las cosas de la facultad, les traigo uno cortito, como el Tito Quico.

Ñeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Haciendo alusión a un ship lesbo muy, pero requeté muy famoso, por un lado, y por otro porque me cuesta pensar demasiado, y si pensás demasiado un chiste, lo cagás, digamos que Applejack se casó con Rainbow Dash y adoptaron a Scootaloo. Se fueron a vivir a una casa aparte de Sweete Apple Acres, pero al tiempo Dash y Applejack se pelearon, la poni manzanita se enojó y se fue de la casa, dejando a Rainbow, pero peléandole la tenencia de la pegaso inválida de alas que habían adoptado. Además, Applejack estaba podrida de olvidarse que vivía en una casa de nubes y hacerse contra el suelo por las mañanas, cuando salía medio dormida a trabajar.

La cosa es que Apllejack estaba fregando unos trapos en la casa club de las CMC, mientras que las tres homónimas potrancas jugaban a ser hadas y no sé qué, cosas de niñas, ya saben. En un momento, entró Scootaloo vestida como una de las hadas que acompañan a Tinker Bell, y vio a su madre-padre fregando.

-¿Qué haces Scootaloo? – le preguntó Applejack.

-Estoy jugando a corretear como niña con mis amigas, 'má. – respondió Scoot, arreglándose unos rulos de una peluca.

-Pues bien, sigue jugando a esas cosas de niñas, hija… Sin la presencia de una hembra en la casa, puedes volverte marimacho en un segundo – (el negocio de manzanas había quebrado, y los Apple pusieron un taller mecánico para aviones, por lo que hubo más presencia masculina en la casa) - ….. ¡MALDITA GRASA DE LOS CORRALES POR QUÉ MIERDA NO SE QUITA CONCHESUMADRE!

Encolerizada, Applejack lanzó contra la pared el balde con agua y jabón y todo.

Resulta que estaba lavando los calzones de Big Mac, y al parecer la grasa de avión no sale tan fácil…


	9. Chistes chistosos y otros no tanto

**Chistes chistosos y otros no tan chistosos…**

**El rezo**

Llegan dos ponis a su casa muy tarde en la noche (inserte su ship favorito aquí). Después de una borrachera importante. Cada uno se acuesta en una cama, y el de arriba recita:

_Con Luna me acuesto, con Celestia me levanto_

_Con la no-virgen Cadence y con todos los Elementos_

[de la Armonía]

Y al darse la vuelta, se hizo mierda contra el piso.

El de la cama de abajo lo mira y le dice:

-Eso te pasa por dormir con tanta gente.

Un momento, ¿las princesas son gente?

**Denuncia de maltrato**

Estaba Shining al teléfono.

-¿Hola? ¿Asociación Protectora de Animales?

-Emm…. Sí. –(justo estaba Fluttershy de operadora).

-¡Quiero hacer una denuncia! –(con una voz menos masculina)- _Mi señora me pegaa…_

**#Niunomenos**

ATENCIÓN: esto es sólo un parodia, un chiste, no tiene ninguna intención de ofender. Personalmente estoy en contra de la violencia de género… para ambos lados.

Una manifestación de simuladores y ponis de sombras, más algunos sementales que se habían dado cuenta de que los de su género eran radicalmente discriminados, provocaba disturbios y complicaba el tránsito en las calles de Canterlot. Eran tantos en número que a los torpes soldados de Celestia se les complicaba. Ni hablar de la guardia lunar, eso no era problema de ellos.

Entre las pancartas podía leerse, por ejemplo:

"_Cuando golpeas a un semental, dejas de ser una yegua"_

"_¡Amor y Amistad para todos, todas, todes, todis y todus!"_

"_¡Hay mucho amor en Equestria y mucho hambre en los simuladores!"_

(inserte foto de la derrota del rey sombra aquí) "_#Niunomenos. ¡Por la no discriminación racial hacia los ponis de sombras!"_

"_¡Celestia miente!"_

"_¡Que aparezcan las bananas desaparecidas!"_

"_¡No queremos "amistad" ni "magia"! ¡Queremos justicia!"_

"_¡JUS-TI-__S-__CIA por Twilight Unicornio!" _(ésa debe ser la actriz que hacía de Twilight antes de que la reemplazaran por una alicornio)

"_¡Que vengan los humanos a Equestria!"_

¿Eh? ¿Lyra? Parece que cualquiera se engancha a hacer piquete acá…

Bueno, algo raro era que algunos estaban quemando neumáticos, el humo negro ascendía hacia el límpido cielo mientras el olor a caucho quemado. La pregunta es, ¿de dónde salieron?

**Una de trenes**

Los hermanos Flim y Flam, ya en la ruina desde que perdieran contra una conservadora familia de granjeros por la producción de sidra. Iban borrachos los dos, y cerca de una estación de trenes en Appleloosa les dio sueño. Flam se acostó en el único y destartalado banco del andén, y Flim, con el juicio muy nublado por el vodka como para darse cuenta de que si se acostaba en las vías estaba el peligro de que le pasara un tren por encima, se tiró ahí nomás, adormilado entre tantos durmientes. (chiste malo)

Al rato apareció un tren, y como era la más negra noche que a la princesa se le hubiera ocurrido traer, ni lo vieron desde el tren, ni tampoco nadie se dio cuenta del atropello.

El pobre quedó como un Flim-paff (caramelo de chicle) masticado.

En eso se despertó Flam, y al ver el revoltijo de tripas, carne y sangre dijo, todavía en pedo:

-La pucha que sos desordenado pa' dormir, compañero…

Esperen sentados la part 2…


	10. Waazzaapp! y Waasssaappp!

**Wazzzzappp! y Wasssaaaaappp!**

Ho-Hola, les vengo con un chiste por partida doble. El primero es una referencia a Scary Movie y el segundo al WhatsApp.

Disfruten! Y dejen review che que estoy en la lona!

Ahí va:

Wazzzappp!

Como no encontré un mejor personaje que parodiara a la burda parodia de Scream, ponele a Sombra, que se le acerca por lo oscuro y todo eso, o sea, se entiende, ¿no? Estaba sentado en un sillón, como en la película, viteh, con una bolsa de papas fritas con chispas de cristal o algo así, dos cervezas y….gak…. marcando un número de teléfono… mejor usemos una versión humanizada, qué les parece? Porque no pega ni con cola sino, jeje.

*sonido de llamada saliente*

Estaba Cheese Sandwich con una peineta, viteh, al estilo afro de Yori, el negro fumanchero. A los otros dos no les sé el nombre, pero pongamos que uno es el mamerto inútil de Braeburn y el otro que aparece a lo último es Bulk Bíceps. Si a alguno de ustedes no les gusta el reparto, bueno, aquí abajo hay una cajita que dice _Tipe your review here_, hacen clic y me ponen lo que piensan. No me importa si dan con un caño, me robé el escudo del Capitán América…

*sonido de llamada entrante*

Cheesito (lleva un puesto un pulóver rojo, un arito en la oreja y la vista medio perdida): ¿Hola?

Sombra (voz aterradora y ronca): _**Hola Cheese, ¿qué estás haciendo?**_

Cheesito: Nada… sólo estoy viendo el juego, y fumando hierba *levanta un porrito hacia su boca, aspira y una nubecita se desliza* (por cierto, éste es el audio en español latino, viteh que dicen "qué onda", yo se lo voy a cambiar por el original)

Sombra: _**¿Y estás tú solo? **_

De repente, en el cuarto donde está Chessito aparece con un salto Braeburn y su estúpido sombrero…

Brae: WAAAAAZAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPP!

Cheesito: WAAAAAZAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPP!

Sombra (alejando un poco el tubo, como cuando tenés los auriculares puestos viendo un video de Slenderman y cuando sale el tío y su grito te deja sordo) _**¿Eh? ¿Qué?¿Qué? ¿Quién es?**_

Cheesito (hablándole a Brae): Oye, agarra el teléfono!

Brae lo agarra.. EEEPA qué pensaron?

Brae (sacando la lengua): WAAAAAZAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPP!

Sombra (moviendo la cabeza como un gil)_**WAAAAZAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPP!**_

(Otra vez Cheesito, ya con la lengua afuera) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Brae: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

Cheesito: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH Oye Bulki!

Bulk se despega de la pantalla donde jugaba a Minecraft y mira a Cheesito.

Cheesito: Levanta el teléfono!

Con un suspiro de resignación, Bulk levanta el teléfono. ¿De dónde rayos sacan tantos teléfonos? ¿Quién paga la boleta de luz?... ¡Oh, ya sé! Debe ser un subsidio del gobierno…

Bulk: ¿Hola?

Sombra: _**WAAAAAZAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPP!**_

Cheesito: WAAAAAZAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPP!

Todos con la lengua afuera…

Brae: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Bulk: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Cheesito (le sale humo de la jeta): AAAAAZAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Brae: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sombra (ya entonado y riendo con una cara muy estúpida, y la lengua asomando también. O sea, supongo que la mayoría ya conoce la escena…) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Brae y Bulk cuelgan.

Cheesito: JAJAJA ah… (toma aire) ¿Tú qué haces, hijo?

Sombra: _**Nada…aquí, tranquilo, matando… **_*se manda un trago de cerveza*

Cheesito: Cierto… cierto… (da otra pitada)

.

.

Y ahora: Waasssaaapp!

Las mane 6 habían creado un grupo en WhatsApp llamado…em, no sé, "Elementos de la Armonía" o "Cupcakes". Sí, definitivamente le queda mejor "Cupcakes". Eran como las tres de la mañana, se habían callado, o sea, dejado de escribir pendejadas, más o menos hacia una hora, cuando de repente las seis, incluido Spike, aunque ya roncaba el pendejo XD, recibieron el mensaje en el grupo. Primero era un mensaje de Pinkie Pie que decía "Hey chicas!", y luego una nota de audio…

[03:15 a.m.]

(Audio de Pinkie) WAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAPPPP!

[03:16 a.m.]

Rainbow: Wtf?

[03: 17 a.m]

Rarity: Pinkie, ya es tarde y necesito mi sueño de belleza reparador…

[03:19 a.m.]

Applejack: Qué corrales, chicas? Yo en dos horas ya estoy arriba de vuelta, y pa' colmo de males me he desvelao…

[03:20 a.m.]

Twilight: Oigan, cállense, estoy tratando de espiar a Fla.. digo, trato de dormir!

[03: 22 a.m.]

Fluttershy: Oh, yo… bueno…

[03:30 a.m.]

(Audio salvaje de Pinkie aparece): WAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAPPPP!

[03:32 a.m.]

Twilight: Ok, tratan de hacer un chiste trillado, eh?

[03:35 a.m.]

(Audio de Rainbow Dash): WAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAPPPP!

[03:38 a.m.]

Rarity: Oh, por el amor de…

[03:40]

Applejack: Qué va… mañana doble dosis de café y listo el pollo….

[03:42]

(Audio de Applejack): WAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAPPPP!

[03:45 a. m.]

Fluttershy: ¿Pollo?

[03:47 a.m.]

(Audio de Rainbow): WAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAPPPP!

[03:48 a.m.]

(Audio de Rarity) WAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAPPPP!

[03:50 a.m.]

(Audio de Twilight): WAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAPPPP!

[03:51 a.m.]

(Audio de Pinkie): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

[03:52 a.m.]

(Audio de Rainbow): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

[03:53 a.m.]

(Audio de Applejack): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

[03:54 a.m.]

(Audio de Rarity): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

[03:55 a.m.]

(Audio de Twilight): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

[03:57 a.m.]

(Audio de Fluttershy): _yaaaaayyyyyy…_

**Visto por: todos.**

[07: 55 a.m.]

(Audio de Spike): ES-PEC-TA-CU-LA- AH-AH-AH… ¡digo!... WAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAPPPP!

**Ignorado por: todos. **

…

Bueno, esto ha sido todo por hoy, amigos! Nos leemos en el siguiente!


End file.
